Winnie the Pooh meets a Pair of Kings
This show is the 1st only series of Cartoon Adventures TV series with Pooh as the main good guy. Plot The series centers on brothers Brady and Boomer, a pair of 16-year old twins raised by their aunt and uncle in Chicago who live a normal existence. However, when Mason, the royal adviser to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrives at their high school, they learn that they are the heirs to the throne of the island, and after Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, they begin to realize that their lives are about to change dramatically. After making the discovery, the brothers relocate to Kinkow, an American island - part of Polynesia - to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions - while trying not to cause problems. Actually, the eldest twin was supposed to rule alone but, since all records of which twin (Brady or Boomer) is the eldest twin were lost, the two of them must rule together. Boomer and Brady's efforts are often aided by Pooh and friends and Mikayla, Mason's teenage daughter, and hindered by Lanny (and also some eneimes), a disgruntled cousin, who's out to sabotage the boys and take the throne for himself (the villains are also out to sabotage the kings and also Pooh and friends so that Bowser Koopa and Mistress Nine can take the throne). Episodes Episode 1: Return of the Kings Brady and Boomer are twin teens. After being bullied by the toughest guys in the whole school, Mason and a group of warriors from their kingdom in Kinkow come to bring them home. They break the sacred ruby and the volcano on the island erupts. Lanny (who is sort of working for Bowser Koopa) tricks them into going to get another sacred ruby so that they will die in the dark side of Kinkow. While in the dark side, Brady, Boomer, Pooh and friends are caught by the dangerous Tarantula people. Luckily, Brady has a chain that controls them. They are able to get the sister ruby, and save the kingdom. However, the chain that controlled the Tarantula men falls off Brady's neck as he is leaving the dark side. The men find it and use it to awaken a mummy on the dark side. Trivia The Eds, Timon, Pumbaa, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Genie, Stitch, Bea, Milo, Oscar, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Kick, Chowder, Kids Next Door and Dexter are the good guy main heroes in this show. After the bad guys failed to destroy The Kings and Pooh and friends (who are sent by Lanny) they alway's take the anger on Lanny ,since he was the one who sends them and comes up with the plans, and beats him up. Also the main heroes but sometime absent is Benson, Pops, Skips, Darwin and more. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series